


Sound the Bugle Now

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-03
Updated: 2010-01-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7095787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another Wes angst drabble set between AHITW and NFA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sound the Bugle Now

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a song-ficlet that came to me now that I've been watching my Angel DVDs again. I didn't realize until after this was done that I'd done two other stories on the same topic. I know I can't be the only one who thinks Wes is probably the most tragic figure in the entire Buffyverse. Every time the poor guy gets close to being happy, Joss would have life kick him in the guts again. And if you follow the comics, it's still going on because now he's the Senior Partners' flunky for the rest of eternity. The song is "Sound the Bugle Now" from Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron. Yes, I have a thing for animated movies. It's not the entire song because the last segment didn't fit. (although I could do a version for S3 Wes) I can pass on the lyrics though if you want them. Bryan Adams owns the lyrics. Joss owns the character. I make no claim.
> 
> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

She goes silent and still as death claims her, her battle now lost

My Fred...so courageous...so beautiful, even in this condition

_Sound the bugle now_

_Play it just for me_

_As the seasons change, remember how I used to be_

This creature has left me as it left her: An empty shell

Hollow...lifeless...dead inside...devoid of hope.

_Now I can't go on_

_I can't even start_

_I've got nothing left, just an empty heart_

My hopes, my dreams, my future...

my heart and my soul...All are gone now.

_I'm a soldier, wounded so I must give up the fight_

_There's nothing more for me, lead me away_

_or leave me lying here_

When death comes, I will embrace its release

But it will be only physical, for I am already gone.

_Sound the bugle now_

_Tell them I don't care_

_There's not a road I know that leads to anywhere_

I know that my life ended when Fred drew her final breath

I know that as she died, so did I die with her.

_Without a light I fear that I will_

_Stumble in the dark_

_Lay right down,decide not to go on  
_


End file.
